The Story
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: This is a story about a girl and a boy, and the way they fell in love. Prompt challenge number: 02.


**Title:** The Story**  
Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista/Ryan Wolfe  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Genre:** General, romance  
**Spoilers:**None that I can think of.  
**Word Count: **1,168  
**Challenge Fic:** #14  
**Challenge Word:** #02 – Friends  
**Summary:** This is a story about a girl and a boy, and the way they fell in love.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it, so don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is and I don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** This is a fic for the MiamiFicTalk Community prompt challenge.  
**Note #2:** Yes, I know, this is a different style from my normal writing style, but I wanted to try something different. Hopefully this fic isn't confusing to anyone.

* * *

There's a girl and there's a boy and this is their story.

Between them, they have a lot of history – some good and some bad, but most of all they have each other. And that is what matters to them the most above all.

At first glance they seem different, they seem incompatible, they seem like two strangers, but in reality they are just the opposite of that. Serious, proud, dark-haired and yet geeky in their own way, these two have had a lot in common even though, for a long period of the time they didn't even realize it. Nonetheless, the most important one of them all was that when they fell in love – they truly did just that. Once in love, they became utterly devoted to the one that hold's their heart and soul. So then in the end, maybe it was a good thing that they fell for one another – they seem to be made for each other.

It wasn't easy at first, it never truly is especially when fate has its way and it wasn't love at first sight either. No, love came later and love came hard. It was born from a mixture of pain and anguish; they both had to suffer to truly open their eyes to the truth before them.

However, just like each story has an ending, there's always a beginning as well and this was theirs life story.

Once upon a time, there was a girl who believed in fairy tale romances – where she thought her first love would be her one and only, her white knight. Unfortunately, she was sadly mistaken in the end. For this girl, who was young, beautiful, full of life and joy met a different boy who at first she thought was her everything only to realize that he was her destruction, her fall from grace, her misery.

There was a girl and because of that boy, she was damaged inside.

Thankfully, her story did not end there – the girl managed to open her eyes to the sad life she was trapped inside in and managed to slip away – to escape it to find solace somewhere else, among friends – people she soon saw as family.

This girl who was afraid and damaged started to heal and grow, she learned from her mistakes, and she started to smile once more. There was a girl and she was no longer broken.

Once upon a time there was a boy who believed that if you did well, you could never be bad; you could never do any wrong. He was young and full of pride and courage. He was a boy that felt the urge to protect others who were in need, who sought the right from the wrong, wanting to put an end to any disaster he came across with. Unfortunately, just like the girl, he was sadly mistaken. For this boy, who was young, handsome and naïve fell onto the wrong path and misfortunately managed to get tangled up in things he should never have had.

There was a boy and because of his wrong choices, he was lost inside.

Fortunately, his story did not end there – the boy managed to open his own eyes to the wrongness he had turned his life into and was able to find a way to flee it, to seek rescue among the family that had never truly left him as he thought – his friends.

This boy who was alone and ashamed started to understand and learn from his errors, started to heal, and started his path on the road of redemption. There was a boy and he was no longer lost.

There's so many stories they can tell you separately, but they don't mean anything nor compare to the one that comes up the most in their minds; the story of their relationship.

There's a girl and there's a boy.

And they've met so many times; you could catch them in a corner within a room, talking endlessly about many different things – from politics, to mysteries, to law and crime, to even pointless rambles that amused them both to no end. You could catch them in a corridor, far from one another and they would both glance up from wherever they were to catch each others eyes. You could catch them in a coffee shop sitting together in silence as they drink their coffee unconsciously or deliberately not noticing their clasp hands.

They were both too afraid of losing the friendship that had form between them as well as to act out on the attraction they both tried to deny that was there. However, no one could stop their relationship from changing and growing. The connection between the two had become stronger, deeper and truer with each day that had passed.

Anyone who saw them could see how well they fit with one another, how good they were for each other. They both dealt with misery and anguish within their lives and they both found a kindred spirit within each other. People would find it amusing how the two never realized how simple and easy their communication changed from harsh to gentle, how attuned they had become to the other's emotions, how easy they learned to read one another or how easy they could communicate with just simple touches or glances.

The attraction was there, they both could feel it no matter how much they tried not too.

The boy knew of her past history with love and was afraid to do anything that may scare her away and would rather ignore whatever desire he felt then loose the connection, the friendship he had with her.

The girl also knew of her own past and also knew that the boy she knows now is different from the one she used to know. She realized that if she ever wanted for something more she would have to make the next move and with fears of her own, she did just that.

One evening she appeared at his apartment door. He was surprised to find her there and was even more surprised to be greeted by a kiss on the lips. It was clumsy and awkward at first, both were shy and unsure of how to act but once they were sure of each other, they went inside to hide from prying eyes, inside where the increasing urgency of their need grew to something uncontrollable.

They don't remember exactly how they ever made it to his bedroom but they do remember each kiss their shared, each touch, each feeling. That night they knew each other completely and that night the bonds that held them as friends broke. And when the new day came, they saw life in a new light, just as they saw each other – there were no more lingering doubts or fears, they found peace and serenity within the other.

There's a girl and there's a boy and they have something very special between them.

It's called love.

**FIN.**


End file.
